


I'll be Waiting When You Call

by EnRaa



Series: Fireproof [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Heatwave have some fun in the MHQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Waiting When You Call

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally posting after like...3 months! I'm glad I finally got this fic out of my system because ever since I started watching Rescue Bots I've liked this pairing. 
> 
> Hope you all like it :)

Heatwave really loves this side of Chase.

The side that surfaced every few evenings, when everyone else was either out on patrol or fast asleep, and the two of them could sneak away to someplace a little more private.

Usually the MHQ was a good choice, being soundproofed and easily big enough for the two of them.

It was always Chase that initiated it, gently grasping his arm and pulling him towards the MHQ with this _look_ , one that made the energon boil in Heatwave’s lines and his spark flutter in anticipation of what was to come. He never says anything, just tugs Heatwave along whether he wants it or not.

Although, if the Fire Bot is being honest with himself, he _always_ wants it.

Once they’re inside, when the door is closed and it’s only them… Then it’s all Chase and whatever he wants because Heatwave couldn’t refuse him if he wanted to.

Then the blue rescue bot shoves him into the driver’s seat, turning the backrest to the console, staring down at Heatwave with this look, this smoldering, lust-filled look and Heatwave’s already pressurizing behind his panel because no bot should look that good, but Chase does…

And he’s leaning down and Heatwave captures his lip plates in his own, kissing Chase with all the eagerness and grace of an inexperienced mechling. But Chase doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ever seem put-off by how eager his lover is. He’s cocking his helm just so, and the kiss becomes deeper, all dentae and glossa at this point, and Chase is moaning like it’s not Heatwave’s glossa in him but his spike, and it just makes the Fire Bot all the hotter to know he can wind up the Police Bot like this.

Then the blue bot pulls away, and Heatwave almost whines at the loss of contact but Chase drops to his knees and pushes the Fire Bot’s legs apart, sliding between them with his usual grace. “Open for me…” The Police Bot breathes over his spike panel, and Heatwave really doesn’t need to be told twice. He pressurizes embarrassingly quick, and Chase smiles up at him and he’d say something if it weren’t for the fact that his spike is being swallowed down to the base.

That blissful, wet heat enveloping him is probably one of the best things Heatwave’s ever felt in his entire time online, and he arches into the stimulation with a shudder. He gently pets his lover’s helm, and Chase is looking up at him with pleasure-dimmed optics as he begins to pull off the spike in his throat, then drops back down, and Heatwave hisses as Chase sets up a rhythm, not too fast and not too slow.

Just enough to please them both.

And he’s sucking at him now, making all these wet and slurping noises along his length and Heatwave’s venting a lot harder now, his fans pretty well roaring as they try desperately to cool his rapidly heating frame.

Chase lets the Fire Bot’s spike pop from his mouth for all of a moment before he’s licking from base to tip, and Heatwave can’t help but buck up into him and Chase chuckles, a rare sound that’s completely genuine, and then he’s back to swallowing down the leaking spike with a moan. And those vibrations feel so good on Heatwave’s spike, and he can’t take it anymore, thrusting into that delicious heat.

And Chase takes it all with a pleased moan, encouraging the Fire Bot to use him, to frag him senseless, and Heatwave’s all too happy to comply. He grasps the blue helm between his legs, and Chase nods as much as he can with his mouth full of spike, and Heatwave begins guiding him into the thrusts. Making it harder, making it better, and Chase allows it Primus bless him!

He rests his helm against the backrest, staring up at the ceiling of the MHQ as he takes in the pleasure racing through his circuitry. “Chase…” He moans, and the Police Bot moans with him, letting his glossa dance along the hot metal in his throat as he’s pushed and pulled along its length.

When Heatwave looks down at him this time, the sight brings him to overload right there. Chase’s free servo, the one not braced on Heatwave’s thigh, is between his legs, and there’s a puddle forming where he’s lubricating so much and is that three digits in his valve…?

The sight is the last thing he’s aware of before overload claims him, his frame going rigid beneath the Police Bot’s touch and he pushes the mech’s helm down all the way, forcing him to deep throat him as transfluid erupts from his spike. “Ah… Ah! Chase..!” He _yells_ , and he forces himself to watch the other bot through his overload because he knows the blue mech is close and he isn’t missing this…

Chase drinks the transfluid down, sucking hard and making sure none escapes his mouth, and he’s groaning as he pumps his hips down onto his fingers, frame shuddering hard as he too reaches overload, making all sorts of beautiful noises around Heatwave’s oversensitive spike, and the Fire Bot really doesn’t care that it almost hurts to be that stimulated so soon after overload because Chase is so perfect right now.

The Police Bot pulls off of his spike with a slick pop, and he rests his helm on Heatwave’s thigh, staring up at the red mech with lust-blown optics and a tired, happy smile that makes Heatwave almost giddy. He pets the blue mech’s helm again, returning the smile and feeling way too fragging good.

But Chase is never sated that easily, and it doesn’t take long before his servos are back on Heatwave, rubbing over sensitive abdominal plating and chuckling when the Fire Bot’s vents hitch and he growls warningly at his friend. Then he’s playing with the wires he can reach under his plating, making pleasure course through Heatwave all over again and his spike hasn’t retracted yet but he can feel the familiar throb of arousal coming back.

He gets out of the chair, because it really isn’t sturdy enough for both of them as experience has taught him, and he scoops the blue mech up into his arms because he _knows_ how much Chase loves his strength, and he pins him against the back exit with a grin. Chase presses their helms together, smiling in the sweetest way and it drives Heatwave crazy how gorgeous he looks like this.

The blue mech leans down, just over Heatwave’s audial, and whispers “Frag me” and the Fire Bot can only nod because that has to be the best request he’s ever heard, and they’re kissing again, and that has to be his favorite thing he’s ever learned on this planet. Then he’s pressing into Chase’s valve, groaning at the slick heat clenching at him, and Chase shudders in bliss.

Even after an overload, Chase is still tight as the Pits and they’re both panting into the kiss, the Police Bot mewling and clutching hard at Heatwave’s shoulders as he adjusts to Heatwave’s size. The rhythmic flutter of the blue mech’s calipers around his spike is torture, and Heatwave can’t hold back any longer.

The first few thrusts are clumsy, uncoordinated bucks of his hips, because even after doing this so many times Heatwave still can’t ready himself for how good Chase feels. He curses, burying his helm into Chase’s neck cabling as he tries to reign some control over his frame.

And Chase is winding his legs around Heatwave’s waist, pressing one of his pedes into the red mech’s aft and pushing, holding him there, and releasing.

Push, hold, release.

Then Heatwave’s copying it, pressing a few kisses to Chase’s neck for being patient with him, and it becomes smoother, and they’re settling into a nice rhythm. The Police Bot is whispering the most naughty things into his audial, and Heatwave wonders what book he was reading, because Chase would never come up with that on his own.

He likes it though, and he makes that known to the other bot as he begins picking up the pace, pressing harder into him and grinding into the tight heat around his spike. Chase loves that, arching into him and kicking out a leg as that node at the back of his valve is brushed. He yelps, clutching harder at Heatwave and the red bot is kissing him again, hard and desperate and he pounds into his lover.

The Fire Bot purposefully aims for that node, because he loves how it makes Chase quiver and shudder, how his valve bears down like a vice on his spike, and he’s telling him how beautiful he looks, how much he loves him like this. Chase just bows his helm and hides his face, not used to being complimented or appreciated like this, but Heatwave wants to change that, _needs_ to change that, and he tells him every time how much he adores him.

Heatwave plunges in to the hilt and holds, grins as Chase throws his helm back when he grinds hard against that node, moaning his name long and loud as he overloads around his spike. He tightens up to the point of it being almost painful, and lubricant is dribbling out around Heatwave’s spike, and he lets the mech ride out his overload.

It’s blissful torture, waiting for the mech to reboot and come back to his senses, but once he does he’s fidgeting, pushing out of his grasp making Heatwave pull out of him and let him down. And Heatwave is completely baffled for a moment, wondering what in the Pit he done to make Chase leave him on the edge.

Then Chase is pulling him to the floor, making him lay down as he straddles his lap, and Heatwave is still confused for a moment but then that Primus-blessed valve is back on his spike, taking him hard and deep and he can only moan and arch into every downward thrust Chase makes. It’s a rough pace, one they could really only achieve after Chase loosened up after a couple of overloads, and Heatwave loves it, loves how it makes Chase heat up all over again.

And they’re both panting and moving together, working towards a final overload, whispering broken words of affection and desire, and Chase is rocking harder, faster onto his spike, and Heatwave begins hammering into him, meeting him thrust for thrust until they’re both an incoherent mess of writhing frames.

Chase _screams_ , frame freezing up and rattling hard as he reaches his third overload of the night, and this time Heatwave doesn’t stop for him, he keeps going, driving towards that peak he’s been seeking all evening. The combined stimulation of the Police Bot’s valve clenching around him and the friction of his spike raking along those hyper-sensitive nodes sets him off with a shout and groan of Chase’s name.

He keeps thrusting still, pumping thick, hot transfluid into the blue bot’s valve, and they both moan as they slowly come down from their overloads. Chase eases down to rest over his chest plate, taking a few moments to recover. Heatwave just holds him close, enjoying the hot plating pressed to his own and the rhythmic venting of the other’s frame.

Soon, they’re ready to get cleaned up, and Chase kisses him one last time, slow and sensual, as he pulls off of Heatwave’s depressurizing spike.

They help each other get cleaned up, wiping the mess of fluids from between Chase’s thighs and closing up their panels. They’ll worry about the paint transfers later, Heatwave decides, and they’re leaving the MHQ through the back hatch.

Then it’s back to the same old teammate routine, at least until the next night where Chase needs him, and Heatwave eagerly awaits it.

 

END


End file.
